Connect Roxas
by My Car is Gone
Summary: One young man connects everyone together, bringing love, hate, and every emotion possible. AU. Ratings may change.


Disclaimer: No.

Roxas watched with satisfaction as the suspect was taken into custody. Although the suspect declared that he didn't commit the murder, Roxas was quite confident about his team's abilities.

"Evil people never cease to amaze me." yawned a certain brunette. "We shove the evidence right in their face, but still insist to go to court. Wastes money." Sora continued.

"Last act of crime they can commit before they get whisked off to the dark corners of the jail cell, yeah?" laughed Hayner. The other two members who made up Roxas' makeshift team were Riku and Tidus, the policemen who were currently racing in a midsummer day to see who could to the precinct faster. The trial was due next week, so the five-man squadron could rest a bit before testifying.

"Didn't they know that the car was – screw it." Roxas shook his head in defeat. The detectives laughed at their friends' silliness, and cruised to the station with sweet, sweet air-conditioning. Roxas, Sora, and Hayner were detectives that worked with the police to dig out murderers and other first-rate offenses. Riku and Tidus were two officers who were ordered to protect the detectives should they run into any trouble, and since then the group had been close.

By the time Riku and Tidus had reached the lounge room built specifically for the five, the three young crime investigators were already sprawled out on the furniture with ice cream cake in hands. "What in the hell is this?" Tidus said through pants. His shirt was wet all over and he reeked of sweat.

"There is no humane way you guys could've outrun us." Riku finished Tidus' sentence with exasperation. "Devils, I say. Fucking devils." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it wasn't humane. It was a car." Sora burst out snickering. The two literally fell over in retard-ness and because their knees were screaming in agony. The trio only laughed more in their companions' expense, until they managed to stifle it into giggles.

"Now that we're done with the humiliation, can I have some ice cream cake now?" Tidus moaned.

"Golly gee, I think we're out of stock!" the other blonde gasped in mock horror. They acted so childish at times it was hard to believe that they were respected in the police and the government for being so skilled in catching criminals. But this was the fun they had to balance out the extensive thinking and pressure being detectives gave them, and Roxas loved it all.

-----

A week later, and they're at the entrance to the high court for the trial of the suspect. Roxas had been in one before, and all he had to do was answer the questions and talk about the process. They were all asked to dress moderately, and Hayner had gone overboard.

"How am I? Is my tie straight? How about my shirt? Are there stains?" Hayner fretted. For one reason or another, he heard about some 'hot-damn girls' going to be there. Everyone looked at him with faces that were about to burst with mirth at any second.

"How 'hot-damn' can a girl get wearing a white wig?" Tidus said between giggles. Hayner pondered on that a bit before dropping the tie and grinning at his friend.

"Us blondies are so smart!" he patted Tidus (and Roxas) on the head. A violent shove almost threw Hayner out on the streets as Tidus spiked his hair up again. He shot the hapless blonde an icy glare that told him 'touch the hair again and you will suffer a violent death' before marching into the court. Hayner only looked at his friends in defeat as he followed Tidus in.

"I think Tidus is telling us to fear the hair." Sora yawned. Two nods answered him as they walked into the courtroom holding the trial.

"On July 30th at 2:56 PM, a young girl was found dead in her apartment. This suspect…" droned on the red-headed prosecutor. A trial was just like their arguments over where to start on a case, only it was much more boring and there wasn't any yelling and the sort. Sora found himself staring into the prosecutors blue eyes – they weren't like Roxas' blue eyes. They were deeper. Not like Riku's sea blue eyes… a deeper shade of blue. Kind of like his own. (Correct me if I'm wrong - or maybe don't – but according to my almighty wall scroll depicting Sora, Kairi, and Roxas, their eyes are the same color and Roxas' isn't.) He mused quietly to himself, not noticing that Tidus shared the same boredom as him and had already snuck out of the tense court battle.

He scratched his head, looking around for a place to sit and sprawl on a bench and enjoy the sweet pleasures of air-conditioners. And Pepsi. He hopped off of the bench and set off for the nearest vending machine. The quarters slid down the machine's machinery and a single click followed by a flash triggered the restraints holding back the Pepsi bottle to retract, releasing the beverage. It dropped from the top of the vending machine to the bottom, where a hand grasped it tightly like a prize. Tidus always liked how things worked, and why they worked. It was why he studied psychology and criminology – to find out why _humans_ did what they did. A loud thud came from behind as Tidus turned around from the machine. He looked back, and there was another Pepsi bottle lying on the bottom of the mechanism. He picked it up, muttering "luck-y!" as he opened one.

But sometimes, humans can't be defined by books, just like when other things make mistakes. He decided to stroll back to the courtroom, in case they were called to the stand to testify. With one Pepsi in hand and chugging another one down with his other, his eye caught a certain brown haired girl. She was a prosecutor by her position, and it seemed like her trial was over. Tidus just stared in awe as she packed up her notes and prepared to leave the court room. She had a smile plastered to her face – it was like it had been scotch-taped since birth. But it wasn't fake – it was genuine. The way it curved up and the tenderness of her lips that you felt you could feel when you first see it. Tidus smacked himself before he fantasized about other parts of this girl. He scurried to the entrance of the court room he saw his dream girl in, and there she was, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He darted in front of her, offering the extra Pepsi he had received by chance to this new girl in his life. He grinned like an idiot, with a smile as ridiculous as the young woman's smile was beautiful. "I'll bet you worked hard!" He spoke.

"Coke is so much better than Pepsi. Pepsi is lame." She beamed at the dumb-struck Tidus.

-----

"Prosecutor, please call in your next witness." The judge spoke in that impartial voice that they were all required of.

"My next witness is not just one witness, but rather a group of young men who have uncovered the suspect: Roxas, Sora, Hayner, Riku and Tidus." At the call of each detective, they stood up and walked over to the witness stand. However, they were short one…

"I believe the prosecutor has mentioned five names. I see only four." The judge coughed. They looked amongst themselves, and indeed they were missing their favorite blonde – Tidus.

"I shall… fetch our favorite blondie. Be back later." Riku ran out of the courtroom, avoiding the tension created from the missing investigator. He passed the next courtroom, but a glimpse of spiky blonde hair caught his attention. There he was, sitting on a bench daydreaming and drooling.

"Oh man… she is so pretty… and she talks like me too!" Tidus mused.

"Tidus!" the silver-haired investigator snapped. He resorted to petting Tidus' hair, which got his attention. "I thought you said girls in wigs looked ugly. Now go!" Tidus only looked in confusion before Riku pointed to the courtroom.

-----

The case ended with the suspect being declared guilty and sent off to the confinements of prison. Roxas beckoned his friends over to where the prosecutor was standing, and introduced them. "This is my friend, Kairi. And this is Sora, Riku, Hayner and Tidus." She waved with a cheerful smile to each of them, but took a particular interest in Sora. She reached out for his face, and felt his hair.

"You seem to have a bad case of not combing your hair, Sora." She commented indifferently. She delivered a small whack to his hair, but it only bent and bounced back to its original position.

"Hey! Roxas' hair and Tidus' hair are all messy too!" he retorted in his hair's defense.

"Yours isn't humane though." She turned around to leave, but Roxas pulled her back.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked the whole group. Murmurs of 'no' came from the group of detectives, followed by farewells from Riku, Tidus and Hayner. Only Sora remained, but he quickly scampered after the majority, not wanting to suffer any more damages to his hair. Roxas hand dragged him back, unfortunately, and he slung his arms over his two friends. "So it's me, you, and you and another surprise friend!"

"Get off, now." Sora and Kairi growled in unison. They set off to a café-like restaurant in Roxas' little car. When Roxas stopped the car, Sora could only gape at the size and fanciness of where Roxas took them. Even Kairi couldn't refrain her jaw from dropping.

"Well, I never knew you were the gentleman, Roxas." She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I thought we were going to some cheap bar… kudos, Roxas!" Sora beamed with ecstasy. Indeed, it was magnificent restaurant designed like a café. It had a perfect view of Twilight Town's sunset – the sunset dubbed the most beautiful wonder in the entire world. Hanging on top of the exquisite restaurant was an enormous sign that read "Twilight's Zenith". It seemed engraved on the sign and looked homemade. It only added more to the beauty of the diner.

"Well, I have a friend who does gigs here… so I just wanted to introduce you guys. Roxas walked to a four-seated table, beckoning at his friends to come over. A melodious tune flowed through the diner. The aesthetic melody created a unique atmosphere. Even random passer-bys were stunned by the music and immediately stepped in.

"Wow… who is this?" Kairi was appalled. "How come I've never heard of this place?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "This place got pretty popular after someone began to do gigs - hey! Sora! Sora, are you alright?" The cinnamon haired detective fell unconscious on his plate, with his mouth open and drool leaking out. It took Roxas quite an effort to wake him up – eventually having to slap to poor guy.

"What? Hey! I was having such a good dream too…" Sora murmured. "There was a nice sound coming from there and I was having a tea-party…"

"Gross, you were drooling. On your plate, too!" Kairi scoffed. She crossed her arms, giving Roxas a look that said, 'How did you make friends with him?' The music came to an end, and applauds came from the audience. The three clapped their hands together too, although not knowing where the flutist was. Roxas stood up and crossed over to the other side, dragging a pale, blonde-haired girl to their table.

"Guys, this is Naminé. The one playing the flute. Naminé, that's Sora and Kairi." Roxas introduced. So _that_ was where the amazing music came from. Naminé was quite elegant in her own style – her attire consisted of a white dress and white sandals, nothing more.

"Is that drool on your plate?" She shyly pointed at Sora's plate. Sora instinctively looked down, and a tiny puddle of drool glared back at him. He quickly wiped it off, flustering in the face.

"Way to go for a first impression, Sora-Sora!" Kairi laughed.

"Don't call me that, Kai-Kai!" He retorted. It was amusing to Roxas – they had only met a few hours ago, and they were bickering at no end.

"Wow." Naminé chuckled.

"Yeah," Roxas giggled. "Get this – they've only met for five hours, too!" A sudden loud scream pierced through the restaurant, and a chef tumbled down the stairs in panic. Everyone was confused at the chef's behavior, until he spilled the news:

"A COOK IS LYING IN THE FREEZER ROOM, DEAD!" (Freezer Room the room you freeze stuff in.) This alarmed the customers, and everyone instinctively ran out of the restaurant fearing for their lives. Only Roxas' table didn't leave, but the two detectives immediately questioned the chef with the flutist and the prosecutor closely behind.

"Take us there, now." Roxas demanded.

"Who are you guys?! I don't trust you! I want the police!" The chef fell to his knees. It was probably his first time seeing death, and he wasn't taking it so well. The manager already had the phone in his hands, and in a matter of minutes the police had arrived. Roxas and Sora whipped out their ID cards and nodded to the officers. The four cautiously stepped up to the second floor. The freezer-room's door was wide open, and there laid a body with a single hole in his chest. The chef burst in, telling them how he found the body.

"I s-s-sent him to the freezer to get some more meat, but he never came back. So I went to check up on him… and… and…" The chef collapsed at the mere memory of encountering the deceased body. Sora and Roxas got to work immediately. Sora walked over to the windows carefully, lest he might step on any potential evidence. A perfect circled hole marked one of the window panes, and that could only mean one thing: a bullet.

"If it was a bullet, how come nobody heard it?" Roxas inquired to himself. He soon answered his own question as he turned to the chef who was awaking. "When did you ask him to go into this room?

"I can't be sure… over an hour at least." He whimpered. Although it was just a gunshot, even Naminé and Kairi had to shield their eyes.

That didn't stop Naminé from her desire to help the detectives though, and she spoke up, "A band played loud songs before I started my performance…" she whispered to Roxas.

"Wow… our murderer has to be an insider." Sora yawned. Then, for the two detectives, it all clicked into place. To the confusion of their female friends, they dashed down the stairs to where everyone was waiting in fear. Reporters had already taken pictures of the scene and waited impatiently for more news of the murder to be reported. Their keen eyes caught two young men (followed by two females) coming from the restaurant entrance, and in a flash, photos were taken. The information hungry reporters stampeded past the police-line and in seconds, Roxas and Sora were besieged by them. They ignored the microphones shoved in their faces, and confronted the manager.

"Sir, we've found our murderer." Roxas beamed at the manager. He eyed the hapless man, which made him uncomfortable.

"You see, the murder was planned out really detailed." Sora started.

"That tricky guy knew all about this restaurant and its schedules." added Roxas. Now the manager was _really _feeling uncomfortable.

"He knew that the chef's cooking made too much noise, and they couldn't hear anything outside of their kitchen, **and** anything inside the freezer-room."

"He also knew that a rock band was performing a gig at the time he committed the crime."

"So, he took this opportunity to get rid of the cook once and for all." Sora crossed his arms. The manager literally had beads of sweat on his face, and was trembling like a lost puppy. He finally cracked under the pressure, and fell to the ground.

"He was a menace! That son of a bitch… he seduced my wife, and now he wants my job!" the murderer had tears cascading down his face as his hands were cuffed.

-----

Hayner crashed into his couch, ready to be lazy and watch television for the rest of the night. He had a bag of chips opened and a glass of coke at his side. With a click of the remote, the box flashed and a news channel appeared. "Not news!" Hayner whined. He was ready to switch the channel before cinnamon and blonde hair caught his eye. He dropped his potato chip, and picked up a phone instead. In milliseconds his deft fingers punched in a phone number.

"Riku!" Hayner screamed.

"What?" A dull voice answered him.

"Turn on your TV, and what do you see?" Riku mumbled a few protests, but did as he was told to. The silver-haired man was speechless at what he saw, and Hayner could distinctly hear shouts of, "TIDUS! Get over here!

-----

"Wow! Sora-Sora has brains!" Kairi flicked said detective on the head.

"Stop it Kai-Kai! I'll lose brain cells." Sora said in a final defense to protect his face, forehead, and hair.

They had stealthily sneaked past the growing crowd and found refuge in Roxas' car. The engine was revved up and the little vehicle was gone, much to the (unaware) dismay of the reporters.

"All joking aside, that was pretty impressive back there." Naminé commented. They were well on their way to dropping off Naminé and Kairi, respectively.

"It was our luck the manager cracked." Roxas sighed. "All we really did is take a page from Tidus' book. He's the one all into psychology." The mention of the blonde young man sparked confusion in Naminé and interest in Kairi.

"But isn't he a police officer?" Kairi inquired. This time, Sora answered her.

"He is… but he failed the detective exams. He would've made a great psychologist, but he was hell bent on helping lives in this kind of form." Sora leaned back on the seat. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Who is Tidus?" Naminé said, a little annoyed at being ignored.

"You'll meet him."

-----

Roxas and Sora were both unlocking their own doors to their apartment. It was a long day, and both wanted to get some 'shut-eye'. Before they could enter their apartments, though, they were ambushed and bags were thrown onto their heads. They were dragged into a room, despite their muffled protests and screams. "Don't make me gag you two!" A rough voice could be heard. Their muffling stopped, and it took a second for it all to click in place.

"Okay, you can let us go now." Roxas sighed for the second time that day. The dark bags were lifted off of their heads, and two blondes and one silver-haired man were revealed sniggering. Sora surveyed his surroundings, and he was in a different apartment. More specifically, Hayner's apartment.

"Cough it up!" Riku demanded.

"Cough what up?" Roxas glared in annoyance. Now he couldn't get sleep.

"You know what! Who were those two girls?" Tidus snickered.

"Naminé and Kairi; you guys know Kairi. The prosecutor." Roxas snorted. These guys were quick to forget things.

"Wow… Kairi looks so pretty there…" Riku fell on the couch looking at the ceiling dreamily, much to Sora's annoyance.

"If we're done with our little conversation, I'd like to go sleep, now!" The brunette seethed. He rampaged out of the door, and his friends could hear his own door being slammed.

"Wow. I guess Sora loves to sleep." Hayner said, after a minute of silence.

"As much as Tidus loves the hair." Roxas giggled.

"So tell us more about Naminé!" They demanded.

-----

Sweet, sweet, bed. Sora dropped onto his bed like dead-weight, closing his eyes for a minute. He didn't know what possessed him to yell at them like that. Partially, it was because he wanted to sleep, but there was something else. He'd contemplate about it tomorrow, he decided.

He snored faster than you could say "Sora-Sora."


End file.
